I Scream For Ice Cream!
by Cottonpaw
Summary: Harry and Ginny take James, Al, and Lily for ice cream. WARNING: THIS STORY INVOLVES EXPLOSIONS AND RANDOM OUTBURSTS OF ANGER. Enjoy!


**Hello! This is my story……… Hope you like it……… **

**Disclaimer: I've never done a disclaimer before so this goes for everything: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT. AND POSSIBLY SOME CHARACTERS. I'VE USED LINES FROM RANDOM PLACES AS WELL THAT I DIDN'T PERSONALLY WRITE. I AM NOW GOING TO STOP WRITING IN CAPITALS, MY FINGER HURTS.**

**I'd like to thank tootsieXpopXdiscovery for being my informal beta!**

"I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that"

"Oh my god, would you please shut up!" screamed Harry. There was silence except the rumble of the car. Then:

"I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves,"

"I hate my life."

"Oh, c'mon Harry," Ginny said, "You don't mean that."

"You're right, I don't."

"See? I knew it"

"I hate Ron's life."

"What?" Ginny gaped at him. "You want to kill him, do you?" The children kept singing.

"Well," Harry continued, "He's the one who taught them the song in the first place! And do you know where he got it from? Television. Muggle T.V.

Who watches T.V.? He doesn't even know how to use the phone!"

"But now that he lives with Hermione, maybe he learned how."

"Don't you contradict me!" The kids grew softer, listening to the grownups' very loud conversation.

"Now Harry," Ginny said softly, "There's no need to raise your voice –"

"No Ginny," Harry said sharply, not bothering to keep his voice down.

The children stopped singing and listened intently, occasionally whispering amongst themselves. "I have a perfectly good reason to raise my voice! He doesn't have a right to teach them this annoying crap! Who does he think he is, poisoning my children's mind" He was interrupted by a slight tug on his sleeve. He turned to see his eight year old daughter looking up at him with big eyes.

"Daddy," Lily asked, "How come you don't like our song?" She smiled sweetly. Harry used the excuse of driving to look at the road, and not into the evil eyes of cuteness that sucked people in and turned them to mush.

But it was too late. He was trapped. Ginny saw his face and snickered, as well as James and Albus.

"Lily, I" Ginny burst out laughing, cutting Harry off short. Soon everyone was laughing. Everyone but Harry. He scowled first at Ginny, then at the boys. "You guys think that's funny?" They only nodded, fighting for air. "You must have no respect for me! Why do I even bother doing nice things, like"

"Taking us for ice cream?"

"Yeah! You guys are lucky."

"Oh that reminds me!" exclaimed James. "Are we there yet?" The look his father gave him made him throw his head back and cackle maniacally.

"This is going to be a long day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, Lily, what do you want?"

"I want a pony!" Harry slapped his forehead.

"No, ice cream!"

"Yes."

"Lily, what kind of ice cream?"

"Cold." Harry let out a frustrated sigh.

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Oh, Chocolate."

"Thank you!" Harry turned back to the counter. "One small chocolate please." The guy behind the counter handed him a chocolate cone and Harry paid. He and Lily joined the others at a round table in the shop. James and Al were talking about broomsticks.

"The Firebolt is pretty good"

"Are you kidding? That thing's 20 years old! It's the Cleansweep 50 that's the best!"

"No way! The Comet 360 is better! It kicks butt!"

"And that won't be the only thing that will be kicking your butts if you don't shut up!" Harry said sternly.

"But Dad, we always talk about Quidditch"

"James Sirius! Not now!" Harry hissed. A few muggles were eyeing the family suspiciously. Ginny smiled to the closest group of people.

"It's a new video game from, uh, Kentucky." She explained.

"Where's Kentucky?" Lily asked, staring down at her ice cream she hadn't eaten yet.

"The United States."

"Eww, the U.S.?" James asked, "America's retarded!" Ginny laughed nervously, flicking James' ear. Albus sniggered, and Harry kicked him under the table.

"Oh, Daddy!" Lil exclaimed, "This ice cream tastes yucky!" She made a face and went to spit it back into her bowl. She stood up and brought her dish over to the garbage can. Before she could make it there, Harry picked her up and sat her back down. "But Daddy, I don't want it!"

"Lily, that's what you asked for."

"But it's yucky!"

"Then don't eat it." She pushed the bowl to the center of the table and folded her arms across her chest, pouting.

"Mum, can I go to the bathroom?" James asked innocently.

"Me too?" Al piped up. Ginny looked sideways at Harry, debating whether it was a good idea to leave the two of them alone. She sighed.

"All right." She told them. "But if you're not done in five minutes I'm sending your father in to get you." The boys nodded and raced around the corner. Harry, Ginny, and Lily sat in silence, waiting. Lily gave up pouting and started eating her ice cream again. Harry and Ginny stared at each other, listening.

BOOM!

Everyone in the shop jumped up, and Harry ran into the boys' bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James and Albus raced to the bathroom. James peeked in the door, making sure there wasn't anyone in there. Once they were sure the coast was clear, they disappeared inside.

"Man, I couldn't wait to get out of there!" James exclaimed once in the safety of the bathroom. "I felt like I was in detention with McGonagall!" He leaned against the sink and folded his arms.

"Y-you mean you don't have to go?" Al asked nervously. James chuckled and shook his head. "Well, uh, you just wait there." He raced into the nearest stall. James rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So back to our broom discussion." James continued to talk through the door."

"In case that you haven't noticed," Al shouted back, "but I'm going to the bathroom!"

"Well hurry up!" James waited for a few seconds, and then Al came out and went over to the sink. There was silence.

"Comet 360 is still the best." Al muttered.

"No way! Cleansweep!" James pushed Al's arm. Al stood up strait and pushed James back. "Why you little!" He shoved his brother and Al punched him in the gut.

BOOM!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ran to the bathroom and flung the door open. A brightly colored dragon came flying at him. He pointed his wand at it and it disappeared. He found James and Al sitting in the middle of the floor looking dazed. They looked up as he approached and cowered from his gaze. The door magically shut behind them.

"You set off Weasley fireworks, IN A BATHROOM?" he shouted at them.

"Are you out of your minds? I'm going to have to wipe everyone's memory now! Who's responsible?" Al pointed to James.

"They were his fireworks!" James gaped at him and pointed back.

"He pushed me and they fell out of my pocket!"

"Well in that case," Harry continued, "You're both grounded. No more flying for the rest of the month and you will be cleaning the broom shed this weekend. Without magic."

"But the broom shed is a mess!"

"Exactly. Now march!" He pointed to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was silently wiping memories when the boys came back. She glared at them, but didn't say anything. The group quickly grabbed their things.

"Where did you get those, James?" Harry asked quietly.

"Uncle Ron" He was cut off when the door opened and in walked none other than Ron Weasley, followed closely by Hermione, Rose, and Hugo.

"Hey guys!" Ron called over to them. "Fancy meeting you here"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, RON!" Harry screamed and flew at him, tackling him to the ground.

**There you go! I'll let you decide what happens to Ron. I hope for his sake, you are merciful. **

**I love reviews! Just to let you know……. **

**Cottonpaw**


End file.
